Home
by Tracy Space Cowgirl
Summary: Jess has found a place to belong. Crossover with Smallville. Chess Pairing-JessChloe Sullivan.


**Home**

**by Tracy ****lunarknightz**

**Rating: PG**

**Category: Chess! (That's Chloe/Jess for those of you not in the know g)**

**Summary: Jess has found a place to belong.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Gilmore Girls. Don't Sue.**

_Author's Note: For _**_synergy17_**_ , who requested Jess/Chloe in my "Chloe Crossover Challenge 2005". This is the first time I've written Jess, hell, it's my first Gilmore Girls story. So I hope it turned out allright- I'm always a bit nervous in my first writings in a fandom. But Jess needs some happiness (I still like him better than Dean, go figure.) _

New York City is his town; and he rather likes it that way.

There's something special about NYC, something that draws huge crowds of tourists, something inspires people to write songs about the city. Something that makes people film movies or write books set there. New York is special, it's like nowhere else in the world.

New York City is the place Jess Mariano calls home.

He's older now, an accomplished author. Jess has hit the big time, his last two books have been at the top of all the bestseller lists. His last book was picked to be a selection for Oprah's book club, and three months later, his wife still won't let him live it down.

Jess still visits Stars Hollow from time to time. His Mom and T.J. are still married, and they have a little rug rat of their own- Gwendolyn. Gwendolyn is seven years old, a miniature version of her mother with all of T.J.'s neuroses. She has a crush on Davey, Sookie's son, though if asked, she'll adamantly deny it.

Luke still runs the diner, though he doesn't spend as much time there as he did before the twins were born. Luke and Lorelai finally got married six years ago, and they are now the parents of three year old twins, Anna and Aaron Danes.

He hardly ever runs into Rory in Stars Hollow.

He sees Rory at his wife's business dinners and award ceremonies. Rory works at CNN, dashing about the world, covering story after story- Earthquakes in India, Riots in Los Angeles, Presidential Elections, Rory's covered them all. Rory Gilmore has conquered the world- just as Jess always knew she would.

In last week's people, Rory's engagement was announced. She's going to marry Logan Huntzberger, son of media magnate Mitchum Huntzberger.

Jess is happy for Rory.

She's the first girl he ever loved.

Jess wasn't looking for love when he met his wife- rather, he was trying to figure out what in the hell he should do with his life.

The first time he saw her, she was knocking angrily on his apartment door, complaining about the music that he was playing (to this day, he won't admit he was playing it too loud). But he turned the music down, and they became friends…and eventually they became more.

Chloe is his best friend. She loves good music, though not at the same ear pulsing level Jess does. She loves to read; at night they curl up on the couch, and instead of watching television, Jess will read a couple chapters of a book out loud to her until her eyes begin to droop. Chloe is always up for an adventure-and she won't take any crap off of him.   
She charmed Luke the first time she met him, and that's a hard thing to do.

Chloe comes from a small town that Jess has to admit, is weirder than Stars Hollow. Smallville is this little town in Kansas where meteors struck back in 1989. Chloe has this whole X-files type theory about how the rocks turn people into total raving psycho lunatics.

Jess wonders if Taylor has ever been around some of those rocks. That would explain a lot.

Sometimes, after they go visit Chloe's father in Smallville, they swing past Metropolis and visit Chloe's Cousin, Lois and her husband. Lois and her husband Clark are both reporters, though they work for The Daily Planet.

Chloe and Lois often get into heated debates over printed and televised news- Chloe always sticks up for the televised news- she's an anchor for NBC's Today Show. Lois sticks up for the print, and Chloe teases her that Lois isn't good enough looking for television. Jess and Clark roll their eyes and wisely stay out of the argument.

Chloe and Lois play a game on their visit, called "Spot Superman." They look for the Superhero in the sky, and when they see him fly by, they giggle.

Jess thinks that the Sullivan Girls are way weirder than the Gilmore Girls.

Metropolis is a nice town to visit, as is Stars Hollow. But New York is Jess' town. It's where he wants to live.

If Chloe ever wanted to move, he would. Maybe with a little bit of fussing, and griping, and a teeny bit of brooding, but when push comes to shove, wherever Chloe wanted to go, he'd follow.

New York City is the place Jess calls home. But Chloe is his home, the only person with whom he's ever really belonged.


End file.
